All Those Times
by JasperFanForLife
Summary: This is a story on all those times that Jacob and Renesmee said "I love you" to each other. Starting from when Renesmee is age 3 to when she is age 17.
1. Age 3

Chapter One: Age 3

 **Third Person POV** :

It was a regular day for Jacob Black. He slept in, woke up late, grabbed a pair of torn shorts, and ran to the Cullen's house to see his favorite girl in the world Renesmee (or Nessie as he calls her). Renesmee was the only reason Jacob would visit the Cullen's house anyway. She was his little imprint and he loved her. Not romantically of course. But he loved her and wanted her to be happy.

Jacob walked up to the Cullen's large house. As usual, the door was unlocked, waiting for him to enter. Jacob had been expecting to see Emmett 'watching' football, Edward playing the piano, and his little Nessie running up to him giving him a hug around his legs. But to his surprise, the entire house was empty. Jacob took out his cell and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, its Jake. Is Renesmee with you?" Jacob couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. He was constantly worrying about Nessie. Whenever Jacob was serious, he used her full name, Renesmee. Once hearing this, Bella picked up on some of Jacob's worry.

"Why is Renesmee not at home? Her and Alice were there when we left. Oh God, what is something happened to them!?" Bella's voice had quickly risen to a high pitch, scaring Jacob even further. On the other end of the phone, Jacob could make out Edward trying to sooth Bella's worry, but he was drowned out by Jasper's yells of worry for Alice.

"Jacob, we are coming home now!" Bella hung up before Jacob could get another word in. He was shaking so hard that he was afraid he might shift here in the house, in the middle of the Cullen's living room.

 _What if something bad happened to her?_ Jacob thought. His little imprint meant the world to him…if he ever lost her…. _No! Don't think like that!_ Jacob tried calling Alice's cell, but only got the voice mail.

….

Alice always loved shopping. She never missed an opportunity to take her young niece with her. Renesmee was always growing and never wore the same outfit twice, so Alice was on a mission today to buy as many clothes as possible for Renesmee. Alice turned her phone off so that no one would disturb her's and Renesmee's shopping trip.

Renesmee and Alice were in a dressing room trying on clothes when Alice was hit with a vision; the family rushing back from their hunting trip to find the house empty…Jacob frantically trying to call Alice's cell...Edward and Bella running all over town trying to find their daughter…Jasper having a panic attack…

"Oh Crap!" Alice whispered to herself as she snapped out of her vision. She felt a small hand touch hers and heard Renesmee ask, "What's wrong Auntie?"

"Come on Renesmee, we need to go home now!" Alice grabbed Nessie's hand and headed for the exit when the store manager yelled, "You haven't paid for those clothes!"

 _Crap!_ Alice thought as she run up to the lady and threw her a $100 bill. "Keep the change!" Alice said. She and Renesmee ran out of the store and headed back towards the Cullen's House.

….

The entire Cullen family was back from their hunting trip now. Everyone was getting ready to head out to search for Alice and Nessie when both Edward and Jacob yelled, "Wait!"

Jasper was the first to respond. "What do you mean 'wait'? My Alice is gone and I need to find her!"

"I can hear their thoughts!" Edward said with a new excitement and relief in his voice.

"And I can feel my Renesmee. I know she is here." Jacob said as he ran towards the door.

Jacob threw open the door and saw heaven. His little Renesmee, his world, was walking up to the house holding Alice's hand. Jacob ran out of the house and picked up Renesmee, who gladly went into his arms. Jacob began to cry. He felt whole again now that she was here, safe, with him.

Jacob felt Renesmee touch his face, showing him her thoughts. She felt guilty and sad.

"Don't feel that way." Jacob whispered to her softly as he pulled back to look her in the face. "But Renesmee," When she heard her full name her eyes widened because she knew Jacob was serious, "never do that to me again. I love you too much to lose you."

Renesmee smiled and blushed. She looked down at her shoes. But then she looked her Jacob in the eyes and said, "I love you too."


	2. Age 11

Chapter 2: Age 11

 **Renesmee's POV:**

Today was a lovely day at La Push beach. It was one of the only days of the year that it wasn't raining. I was lying out on the beach just watching the ocean. It was so calm and still. Beside me, my best friend Claire lay on her towel asleep. I looked over at her and sighed. _So much for girl bonding time_ , I thought.

Normally I would be hanging out with my best friend, Jacob Black, but he was off on patrol with the other pack boys. Quil had also gone on patrol. Claire and I took this opportunity to see each other, since we are usually with Jacob and Quil. Earlier in the day we had gone to visit Emily. I started to feel tears come to my eyes thinking about that memory…

….

 _Emily's kitchen was full of laughter and the smell of muffins. Claire and I were sitting around Emily's island table in the middle of her kitchen. Claire has just finished retelling us the story of Quil at her fifth birthday party wearing a pink boa and sunglasses._

 _I found that I couldn't pay attention to the conversation. I have had a lot on my mind lately. I'm growing up. I physically look around 11 years old, but inside I feel more like 15 years old. I feel like I am trapped in a younger body. I don't know how to tell Jacob or my family these things. I try to hide my thoughts and feelings as best as I can when I'm at home. Its helps having my mom's shield up around me when I am around my dad and uncle Jasper._

 _I had been so lost in thought that I actually jumped when I heard Emily say, "Are you alright Nessie?"_

 _I blinked my sight back into focus to look at her and Claire's worried faces. "Oh, yeah, I am fine."_

 _Emily gave me that don't-lie-to-me look. I sighed. I might as well tell them the truth._

" _I don't really know how to say it." I whisper avoiding her eye contact. I suddenly found the nail on my hand to be very interesting._

" _Well, find a way. We've got time, don't we Claire?" Emily looks at Claire and gave her a warm smile._

" _That's right Renesmee, you can talk to us." I looked up at both of their faces._ Here goes nothing, _I thought._

" _Well, you see, the thing is," Emily raised an eyebrow at me, "I've been feeling kinda down lately. I've been feeling like I am almost trapped in this body." Both Emily and Claire gave me looks of confusion but I kept on speaking. "I mean I look 11 but inside I feel 15 and I feel things that an 11 year old shouldn't feel, and I feel…" I stopped short. I couldn't find myself to say it._

 _Emily raised her eyebrows even further giving herself a strong parental look in her stance, but when she spoke her voice was relatively soft, "You feel what Renesmee?"_

 _I took a deep shaky breath. "I feel like I am falling in love with Jacob."_

 _Claire almost fell off her stole at the table. "What?! I am your best friend and you haven't told me yet?"_

 _I felt myself blush._ Gah, why did I have to inherit my mother's blush? _I looked at Claire. Her eyes were popping out of her head. I look back at Emily. She looked as if she was contemplating what to say._

 _I ignore Claire's question and direct myself towards Emily, "What do you think Emily?"_

 _Emily sighed and sat down across from me. She looked me deeply in the eyes. "Renesmee, listen to me, you are 11 years old. I know Jacob is your friend. But what you are feeling now isn't love. Trust me I was 11 once too. This is just your first crush honey. Everyone has one. You have no reason to feel upset. I know that Jacob likes you as a friend too."_

 _I stared at her in shock. A crush?! Really? Is that what she thinks? I look back at Claire. "It's true Renesmee, it's just a crush. Rememeber when I told you that I had a crush on Quil?"_

 _I tuned the rest of her story out. I could feel my eyes start to sting with tears._ No stop it! _I thought to myself. I didn't want to give Emily the satisfaction on making an '11 year old' cry._

….

After that conversation with Emily earlier, that has been the only thing on my mind. I know my feelings for Jacob. At least I think I do. But why won't she believe me? Out of everyone I know I thought I could trust Emily to understand. Turns out I was wrong.

I saw Claire stir awake beside me. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Hey, why are you crying?" It was just then that I noticed the tears running down my face. I quickly try to hide it and wipe them away.

"It's nothing." I tried to push the conversation aside. Why couldn't we just talk about something else? Besides, she has already told me that she too thinks it is 'just a crush'.

"No it's not 'nothing'. It's about what Emily said isn't it?"

I looked at Claire and nodded. "It's just that, I know I love Jacob. I feel something for him, a connection that I don't feel with anyone else." I was openly sobbing now and just letting my emotions flow out of me.

Claire sat up and hugged me. "Renesmee, stop crying."

"I am, am, sorry, I just, I just can't help it." Man I wish I had a tissue right now!

"No that's not what I meant. You need to stop crying right now! Jacob will know you are crying."

Huh? Did Claire just say Jacob will know that I am crying? He's not even here right now. He is on patrol with Quil and Seth and the others. I pull back from her hug. "What?"

"You heard me; Jacob will know that you are upset. I had cried at school one day all because some kid was bullying me and I went to the bathroom before the end of the day to make sure it hadn't looked like I had been crying. But when Quil came to pick me up, he had known that I had been crying. I think it's a wolf thing…"

"I never knew that…" I trailed off. I didn't want Jacob to know that I was upset, especially if it's about him. How come I have never known about this other wolf thing that Jacob apparently has? I remember times when I was younger I would begin to cry because I fell down, but Jacob had been there right beside me and picked me back up. Has all this time, he has been able to feel when I am upset? How? I don't know how, but for whatever reason, I felt that I needed to stop crying.

….

 **Jacob's POV:**

"It was an epic night last night."

"PAUL! If you do not stop thinking about my sister I swear I will kill you!"

"Oh calm down Jacob."

Really, it had to be impossible for there to be an asshole bigger than Paul Lahote. I know he imprinted on my sister, but there is only so much I can take on the thoughts of my sister and Paul together…

"Hey Jake, do you think we should head back? We haven't caught a whiff of those vamps for hours." Seth was currently on my flank. We have been patrolling the parameters of Forks, Washington for the past 16 hours. A few of us had gotten a whiff of a few bloodsuckers. It was our job to keep them away from Forks, to kill them. They had gotten too close to the parameters. They had gotten to close to my Nessie.

Speaking of Nessie, I missed my imprint terribly. I wanted to see her, hug her, and hear her laugh. Most importantly, I wanted to reassure myself that she was safe.

Standing there, thinking of my Nessie, I suddenly became overwhelmed with a feeling of sadness. At first I think it's one of the guys.

"Hey!" The pack snaps into attention. "Which of you are making the rest of us feel like shit?"

Paul's voice enters my head, "What the hell are you talking about Jacob?"

I can hear the other guys questioning me too, but I drown their voices out. The feeling of sadness is growing inside me. At first it had been very faint, but the longer is lasted the stronger it got. It was over barring. I was drowning in the sadness. Suddenly, it was like I couldn't breathe. I can't focus on all the pack around me because I am now blind and I can't see in front of me. All I can feel or think about is this heavy weight of sadness.

The sun is too bright. The light outside is beginning to make me sick. I close my eyes. But as soon as I do so, all I see is Nessie's face.

 _Renesmee? Is she okay? Is she where this sadness is coming from?_

"Jake! Jacob!" I am trembling. I felt as if my body was trying to pull me on its own accord. I needed to run. I needed to run back to Renesmee.

"JACOB!" I am pulled up from the sea of sadness by a voice. I hear Quil's voice in my head. I slowly open my eyes and I see Quil's wolf form standing there blinking at me.

"Jacob, I know that feeling. I have felt it before with Claire. You need to go back to Nessie."

I could hear some of the other guy's protests in my head, but I couldn't stay there a second longer.

I nod to the pack and we run back to the center of Forks. The other pack members began to break off as they reached their houses. I kept on running. My body was running on its own, back to Renesmee.

…...

 **Renesmee's POV:**

The sun was beginning to set. I know I should start heading home. Claire had left about an hour ago leaving my alone on the beach. I know my parents will start to worry, but I need a few more minutes alone with my thoughts before I entered a house with a mind reading father.

I still can't shake off what Claire had told me earlier about that the wolves being feel us when we are upset. Does it have to do with this connection I feel with Jacob? What is this connection anyway? Back at Emily's place, Emily seemed to have had a look of understanding on her face, but also a look of doubt and worry. Did Emily know something I didn't know? Was her doubt hiding her true feelings of understanding?

It was too much to think about. I took a deep breath and continue to look out on the water.

 _Hold on, what was that?_ For a second I thought I heard something rustle to my right. I turned with my sharp eyes to look out over down the shore line. It was getting too dark to be able to see anything and my eyesight wasn't as good as my families. _I really need to be heading home_. I stand quickly and brush the sand off my jeans. I start to walk back in the direction of my house.

"RENESMEE!" I stopped dead short and turn. It's Jacob! He was running to me. He looked almost out of breath. Surprising for a werewolf.

"Jacob!" I yelled out and began to run towards him. He opened his arms and allowed me to jump in them. I was so tiny compared to him that he was literally able to pick me up off the ground. I was expecting a sweet, reunion hug, but this hug was bone crushing. Jacob was hugging me like we haven't seen each other in one year, instead of one day.

"Are you ok?" I ask and try to pull back some to look him in the face.

"I'm I ok? I think the real question is, are you ok?" He pulls back from our hug and sets me back on the ground, but he keeps his hold on me. He lifts his hands and places them on both sides of my face turning it from side to side.

"What are you doing?" I ask, but my voice comes out more as a squeak due to Jacob's hands squeezing my face.

"I'm making sure you are ok! Why were you here alone? I thought you were spending time with Claire? Where is Claire? It's late shouldn't you be back home by now? Shouldn't you-"

"Jacob! I'm fine." He dropped his hands but still didn't look convinced that I was really ok. "Honest, I'm ok. I am a little confused on why you are so upset."

Deep down I had a hunch though. _Was it the crying? Was Claire right about what she said about the wolves being able to know when we were upset?_ I wasn't sure about anything anymore, but I wanted to hear the truth from Jacob. Jacob grabbed my hand and we sat down together on the sand. He took a deep breath before he began talking.

"I had a feeling that you were upset. I can't really explain it but, I just know you so well that I just know when something is wrong." I was left speechless. _So it was true! Jacob does know when I am upset!_ Jacob looked relieved to have finally finished speaking but scared to hear how I was going to respond.

"Is it a wolf thing?" I ask. Jacob's eyes all about popped out of his head. If I thought he was scared before, it was nothing compared to now.

"Who told you that?!" Jacob asked in his alpha voice.

"Claire did. Only she said that Quil knows when she is upset. So I just figured it might be a wolf thing…"

Jacob seemed relieved by my answer. His shoulders sagged in relief.

"Yes it's a wolf thing." Jacob almost seemed to say that with a laugh in his voice. "Do you mind if I ask you what had you upset though?"

Now it was my turn to pop my eyes out of my head. _Why did you have to ask that question?_ "Um, well you know I just…" I can't tell him this! He would probably agree with Emily and think of me as just some little kid.

"Oh come on Ness," Jake said as he poked me with his elbow. "You can tell me. I'm your best friend, remember?" I nodded in agreement, but instantly I was reminded to what Claire said to me earlier, that she was my best friend and I could tell her anything. But somehow it was different with Jacob. This weird connection that I had with him made me trust him in a way I couldn't, and never can, trust Claire the some way.

"Ok, it's kinda a long story, but," I stopped and took a deep breath, "while Claire and I were over at Emily's place, I told Emily how I was feeling lately. I told her how I felt that I was trapped in an 11 year old's body but I feel more like a 15 year old." Jacob's face seemed to hold a mixture of understanding and sorrow. The entire time I was talking, Jacob had been running soothing circles on my back for support. I needed it for what I was gonna say next.

"I also told Emily that I my feelings for you have been growing stronger. Emily claimed it was just a crush. But I know it's not. I love you Jacob. Not like the little kid way when I was younger, but more like a best friend and a brother kind of way. I guess what I was so upset about was that you would feel the same was as Emily did, and only see me as a little kid."

I bit my lip, afraid of Jacob's reaction. I was waiting for the laughter to start. Instead, Jacob touches my lip to get me to stop biting it, and then looked me seriously in the eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you know how I feel about you. You are my best friend and I love hanging out with you. I most definitely do not see you as a little kid, but as a young lady. And most importantly, I love you too."


End file.
